


drawn closer

by blazeofglory



Series: holding on [3]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: In the aftermath of an apocalypse that never came to pass, Hardwon and Mavrus take a beach vacation.
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: holding on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596292
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	drawn closer

“It’s not the same as it used to be,” Mavrus says, glancing around at the town, the boardwalk, and the beach that stretches on for miles. There’s a strange look in his eye, but he’s smiling when he turns back to Hardwon. “Nothing is, I don’t know why I expected this to be.” 

“It’s not too bad,” Hardwon replies, casually slinging an arm around Mavrus’s shoulders and steering him away from the ruins of a collapsed building that he’d been staring at. “The beach is what matters, man.”

Mavrus laughs easily and the tension in his shoulders eases as he lets Hardwon lead him away and down to the sand. They’re both quick to ditch their shoes, sinking their feet into the sand as they walk down to the water. 

It’s quiet here; quieter than Hardwon had expected. There are hardly any people, even though most of the town still stands, despite the boardwalk having been washed away. He figures that most of them probably evacuated during the apocalypse that never came to pass, and maybe a lot of them just chose not to come back. Hardwon can understand that, after all—after everything, he needed a new home too. 

But Hardwon tries not to dwell on the recent past; this is _vacation_. The sun is shining, sea birds are squawking, and Mavrus is already shirtless. The quiet of the town is easy to forget once they get closer to the water and the crashing waves make plenty of noise to make up for the empty beach. 

It’s going to be a good day. 

Tomorrow, everyone else will join—Moonshine, Cobb, Meemaw, Bev, Erlin, and anyone else that decides to tag along. But Mavrus and Hardwon came down a day early, and for now, it’s just them. Hardwon wants to make the most of this rare time alone together; they haven’t had a chance to just _relax_ in way too long. 

“I haven’t had a beach vacation in years,” Hardwon says as they drop their stuff on the sand—a cooler full of snacks and drinks, a beach umbrella, and towels. The ocean breeze is strong, and it carries a wave of nostalgia with it. “I guess I‘ve never really had one, but... me and Gemma and Jaina used to sneak out to the beach sometimes, just for a few hours. I don’t think their dad ever found out.” 

“Well, you don’t have to keep this trip a secret from anyone,” Mavrus replies with a grin, and Hardwon returns it immediately. 

Without another word, Mavrus takes off running into the water, splashing and whooping, and Hardwon follows suit. 

For one fleeting, sappy second, Hardwon thinks, _I’d follow him anywhere_. 

But just as Hardwon catches up to Mavrus, waist deep in the cool water, Mavrus dives down and swims out further—and Hardwon stays put, just watching Mavrus move confidently through the water. He half-expects Mavrus’s wings to slow him down, but he’s a strong swimmer, fast and confident, and the movement of his arms is mesmerizing to watch. 

A moment later, Mavrus’s head pops up a little ways away further out, and he’s still grinning as he slicks back the hair that’s fallen in his face and calls out, “Not racing me anymore?” 

“I thought of something better to do,” Hardwon shouts back. “Come here and I’ll show you!” 

Mavrus’s laugh carries over on the wind, and then he ducks under the water once more and swims back to Hardwon. This time, when he surfaces, Hardwon is the one to push back Mavrus’s long, messy hair, tucking it dutifully behind his horns. In the late afternoon sunlight shining down and reflecting off the water, Mavrus is _glowing_ , and Hardwon is transfixed. 

“What did you think of?” Mavrus asks, brows raised. “It can’t be swimming, ‘cause I’m guessing you don’t know how—”

Hardwon uses his hands in Mavrus’s hair to bring him in closer and cuts him off with a kiss. Mavrus kisses back immediately, eager and ready. Mavrus reaches for Hardwon, hands finding his sun warmed shoulders, and he drips cool water down Hardwon’s back and chest. The kiss deepens—too deep for being in public, but Hardwon rationalizes that no one else is really here—as Mavrus bites Hardwon’s bottom lip and Hardwon licks his way into Mavrus’s mouth. Mavrus presses closer, his whole body cool and wet against Hardwon. Hardwon _shivers_ , for more than one reason. 

After a long moment, Mavrus pulls back, breathless and wild-eyed. 

“You really can’t swim, huh?” Mavrus teases, and Hardwon groans. “Do you want me to teach you?” 

“Can’t we just hang out here?” Hardwon protests. “I think I feel a seashell with my foot, _that’s_ exciting.” 

“Dude, we’re gonna _swim_ ,” Mavrus declares. “I’ve taught you lots of stuff, let’s just add this to the list.” 

“I know _how_ to swim,” Hardwon argues, mostly just for the sake of not giving in too quickly. He doesn’t comment on the _things_ that Mavrus has taught him. “I’m just not _good_ at it.” 

“Then let’s practice,” Mavrus replies, undeterred, as he reaches for Hardwon’s hand and starts to lead him further out. He looks over his shoulder at Hardwon reluctantly trailing behind him and grins. “Humor me and then we can get drunk on the beach.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hardwon grumbles, already resigned—there’s no point in resisting Mavrus, not when he’s so charming and handsome, and Hardwon is weak for that smile. He knows they’d get drunk on the beach either way, but hey, he’s never one to turn down the opportunity to make Mavrus happy. “Aren’t there spells that make swimming easier? Shit for breathing underwater? Ways to grow fins? I met a water titan once—“ 

“Moonshine can wildshape you into a shark tomorrow,” Mavrus says with a laugh. “We’re gonna do this the regular way.” 

“Missionary?” Hardwon quips, and Mavrus snorts. 

“However you want it, babe,” Mavrus teases right back, laughing. “But we’re gonna swim first.” 

Hardwon laughs, and without further complaint, he follows Mavrus further out into the water.


End file.
